Flight
by Foxzet
Summary: Oneshot, PataGato/AngeGato, Gatomon's POV.  As Angemon, Patamon decides to take Gatomon on a flight around the Digital World in order to cheer her up after she has broken her arm...


**_A/N:_**_ Just the usual warning and disclaimer  
>First off, if you don't like PataGato, then do not read this fic, okay?<br>**DISCLAIMER: **Digimon, Patamon, Gatomon/Tailmon and Angemon are all_ (C) _ to Bandai and Toei Animation!_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, my love?" He asked me.<p>

"Yes." I responded. He crouched down so I could reach his arms, and grabbed me tight. He stood up with me in one hand. I carefully wrapped my arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall while he spread his wings, ready to take off.

Immediatly after he took off, I tightened my grip because I was afraid I was going to fall to my doom. We were up many hundred feet in the air.

The view was astonishing. Considering that I don't normally fly without digivolving first, I haven't had much time to explore the Digital World from a bird's-eye view. He showed me some places I had never even been before.

"How is your arm doing?" He asked me. I looked at my arm, which had bandages wrapped around it.

"Well, it still hurts," I started. "But it's gotten a lot better."

He smiled, but decided to slow down a bit. Since he was more focused on flying, he didn't notice the way I was looking at him: While what was carrying me was a sexy blond angel, I still saw the gentle, orange Rookie inside him.

The higher we flew, the chillier it got, but being in his strong, muscular arms helped me stay warm.

"Do you want to see what's above the clouds?" He asked me. I responded with a nod. Before we soared through a cloud, he used his other arm to cover my face and body so that I wouldn't get completely wet.

The sky above the clouds was something I had never even dreamed of: It was something so beautiful I couldn't breathe for a second. The clouds below us resembled a white sea. It looked so solid I thought I would be able to swim in there, but in the end I decided not to try it.

The air up there was warmer than I would have thought, thanks to the closer proximity of the sun. I felt the wind gently blowing in my face... It was as if I had died and gone to heaven. The clouds, the crystal blue sky, my own Angel of Hope next to me, everything was fine.

I gently stroke his cheek with my good arm and looked at what little of his face I saw, thanks to the helmet covering his eyes. He looked back at me and smiled again. I would have wanted to kiss him so bad, but I decided to hold back until we got back to the ground again.

I came to a sudden realisation that my arm did hurt anymore. I didn't tell this to him though, as I didn't want him to immediatly return to surface. I throughoutly enjoyed inspecting our surroundings in the air, I didn't want to leave this dream land yet.

We were airborne for almost an hour, until we finally decided to land. I felt a little nervous because of the great distance between us and the ground, but he comforted me by whispering to my ear "Don't worry. I am here with you."

We finally reached the ground. He crouched again, and I carefully jumped down.

"Thank you, Angemon." I said. "That was-"

When I turned around, I saw that in a flash of light, Angemon had de-digivolved back to Patamon again.

"Thanks, honey." I whispered. "That was so sweet of you."

Patamon smiled, and said "Hey, it was nothing Gatomon. I'm just glad I could cheer you up." He looked at my arm, and sighed. "I wish there was something I could do about your arm..."

"You already have." I replied. Patamon looked puzzled while I removed the bandages.

"I, I don't think you should do that-" Patamon started, but stopped after seeing me move my arm. He looked like he didn't believe his eyes.

"H-how did you do that?" Patamon asked, while I smiled in a surreptitious way.

"There is no telling what power of love can do." I explained. While Patamon tried to put together what I said, I gave him a fervent kiss.

After we stopped making out, Patamon gently stroke my cheek. "I've probably said this a hundred times to you," He started. "But... I love you, Gatomon. I love you more than anything."

"I know." I said to him. "Because I love you too."

We kissed one more time before we started to go back to our home.

"Hey Patamon?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Patamon said.

"When do you think we should have kids?" I wondered. "I personally would love to craddle a baby Patamon or Gatomon in my arms."

"Err, I-I..." Patamon replied and nervously rubbed the back of his head. I just giggled and grabbed his hand while we walked off to the sunset.


End file.
